Loving YOur Enemy Is IT Possible?
by princessofdevils
Summary: i know many of you think my story sucks and that is why i am in search of a beta reader. anyone wanna help me out then mail me at nushdeviljessicahotmail.com. about the story i suck at summaries so just read it
1. Default Chapter

Hey people. I am back with a brand new story. It is as usual a Draco and Hermione fic but then I assure you all it is extra cool. I think I should stop gibbering and go on with the story- Loving Your Enemy- Is It Possible?  
  
Draco and Hermione take admission in the muggle college as it is one of the new rules of the ministry that they had to take external muggle education till they were 25 when they would be allowed to work in the ministry. They hated each other or I rather say it had become an obsession. I think that is enough so let me shift the scene back to their college life .  
  
~Stanford university ~ (hehe couldn't think of anything else )  
  
Hermione Granger 5'11 tall. Long straight and silky brown hair to match to the color of her eyes and the perfect figure 36-24-36. was sitting in the college cafeteria with her friends Parvati Patil and Lavendar Brown plotting something against Draco Malfoy.  
  
Their topic of discussion (Draco) was seated at a table far away from theirs who was smiling showing his perfect white sparkling teeth that made girls fall on their knees. His icy blue eyes that would send shivers to any girls spine and his hot blonde hair just added to his perfect facial features. 6 feet tall he was with a muscular body.  
  
Hermione got bored as she and her friends could not plan anything so she yelled, "waiter come here"  
  
The waiter Stan went there and said, "yes madam what do you want?" he said with a smile.  
  
Hermione who had an attitude of her own replied back quite arrogantly, "stop smiling. Get me 3 cups of coffee."  
  
"Well madam there are 2 types of coffee available, one is the DM coffee and one is café cappuccino. Which one would you prefer?" he replied in a slightly louder voice than earlier and the whole cafeteria looked over to Hermione's table to see which coffee would she want.  
  
"What do you mean by the DM coffee? " She asked  
  
"DM coffee stands for Draco Malfoy Coffee which many girls prefer so should I get that one?" asked Stan waiting for Hermione's reply which he knew was pretty obvious going to be café cappuccino  
  
"DM coffee if it resembles malferret it has to be a cheap tasteless brand. I better not risk it."  
  
Stan nodded and left to get coffee. As soon as Hermione had had said the above words the whole of the cafeteria started laughing. Hermione just turned behind and flashed her devilish smile at Draco.  
  
Draco gave her an angry stare in return and made up his mind. 'I have to get back to Hermione at any costs. This is the 10th time she has embarrassed me in front of so many people and I have kept quiet. This is not a Malfoy attitude. Hermione has done enough damage and now she has to face the consequences.' With that he thought of an immensely cruel plan.  
  
The day was pretty normal and the college ended at it is usual time 5:00 pm. Hermione got into her car and left. She had not gone too far when PSSSSSSSSSSSSS. 'Oh my god my car tire has got punctured what do I do?' she looked around helplessly but the street was deserted.  
  
She was fidgeting with her purse when the car door opened and Draco got in. he smiled at her and said, "Darling. how are you?" Hermione was definitely scared looking at Draco. He could take advantage of they both being alone he might even rape her.  
  
She took a deep breath and replied boldly, "what do you want malferret? " Draco just gave a cold hollow laugh. He started unbuttoning his shirt and pulled her head towards his chest. Click Click were the two noises.  
  
Hermione knew what this meant. Someone had taken photographs of her and Malfoy. She thought it must be some of Draco's friends. "Well well well granger. come to college tomorrow and think of a way to save yourself from embarrassment. My friends have fixed your car. I am a Malfoy and remember one thing sugar plus spice and everything nice before you mess up with me you better think thrice. " Saying so he placed a kiss on her cheek and again their photograph had been taken.  
  
He just left the car leaving a helpless Hermione behind. On her way home she finally convinced herself that Malfoy would not dare to carry out his plans but what if he did? It would be embarrassing for her not for him!!!!!!!  
  
What do you think of the story so far? Should I continue? Please read and review. I am going out of town and wont be back till Sunday so I guess the next part will definitely be posted on Monday if you want me to. The next part is going to be longer. It might stretch up to 6 pages or so. Bye. Take care.  
  
~Bless me bless Jess~ 


	2. 2

Loving Your Enemy- Is It Possible? - Chapter 2.the disastrous decision  
  
Next morning the embarrassing photographs were put up on the notice board. As Hermione entered the college, giggles followed her everywhere. Paravati soon came running towards her and said, " 'Mione I never expected this from you. I thought you hated Malfoy but what is this?"  
  
She led Hermione towards the notice board. Hermione stared at board wide- eyed and understood what it was all about. She was about to rip it off when to add difficulties to her problem, their principle Miss. Catherine Parker saw it.  
  
Though she was young she was very strict. She gave Hermione a cold stare and said, "Miss Patil search for Mr.Malfoy and tell him to assemble in my office now. Miss. Granger follow me." She left leaving a terrified Hermione behind who followed not knowing what was waiting for her.  
  
~Principal's Office ~  
  
Draco shortly joined them. He took a seat beside Hermione. "Yes Professor is there a problem?" he said innocently.  
  
Miss. Parker cleared her throat and said, "Don't you act like that. Can anyone of you explain your actions? I know you cant. But I am sure your parents would like to know that is why I have sent for them."  
  
"But professor you cant do that." Hermione interrupted  
  
"Don't tell me what I can do and what I cant. You should have thought of this before miss granger. Now leave. I don't want to make you late for classes since this is your final year."  
  
~Lunchtime~  
  
Draco and Hermione had given the college a new matter to discuss. Wherever they went all they could hear is their own stories they sat at different tables alone when their parents joined them.  
  
Narcissa sat beside him and said, "Draco dear let's join Hermione and her parents at the table. If you don't mind of course." She added hastily.  
  
"Yeah ok whatever"  
  
They went over to hermione's table when Sarah said, "you both why didn't you tell us about what was going on between you? Now according to miss parker the only way to save embarrassment is to get the both of you married."  
  
Draco and Hermione both stared wide-eyed at their parents. "But no you cant do that " they said at the same time.  
  
"What is the problem? You both love each other and getting you both married is a good thing to do. Besides you are 24 quite the age of marriage. When should the wedding take place then?" asked narcissa.  
  
"I think the church is free on Saturday. We could fix up 12'o clock as the wedding time. In addition, since it is Thursday we have one day for shopping. Therefore, I guess next we meet is on Saturday. Sorry but I should take leave now. Lots of work to do." Said Sarah  
  
"Wait up Sarah I'll come with you too. Bye Draco, bye hermione. " They both left together leaving Hermione and Draco fuming at each other.  
  
"You BASTARD didn't you see that coming? Why did you do such a thing? " Said Hermione who was so pissed off by all this.  
  
"Just shut up. I am enjoying this only as much as you are or maybe even less. After marrying me you will get everything you ever dreamed of. money, respect, and a handsome husband." he was cut off by hermione.  
  
"I care a DAMN for your money, I care a HELL for your looks and for your surname I give two hoots." Interrupted Hermione. She left the cafeteria leaving Draco behind who was throwing swear words at Hermione in his mind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------That is the end of part 2. what do you think so far? Please read and review. That will keep me going. Till then bye.  
  
~Bless Me Bless Jess ~ 


	3. 3

Loving Your Enemy- Is It possible? Chapter 3 - It's The Wedding  
  
As Hermione left the cafeteria everyone was looking at Draco. Draco, 'damn it is going to be difficult to live with granger.' He just shrugged and left. The whole day went as usual Draco and Hermione having small fights and getting more and more disgusted with each other.  
  
~Hermione's house (the grangers villa)~  
  
She reached home by 5:30pm when her mother approached her and said, "Hermione, since your wedding date is fixed I think we should go for shopping tomorrow. I forgive you Hermione because according to me loving someone isn't a crime but hiding it from your parents? Now that is not that good anyway go freshen up and come down for a snack ok?" she smiled, hugged Hermione and left.  
  
Hermione headed towards her room. She just dropped on to her bed and started thinking what exactly was going to happen after getting married to Draco Malfoy. The thoughts only made her want to cry and she could not stop her tears so she burst out crying and fell asleep. Her mom came in to check but since Hermione was asleep she turned of the lights and left.  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
"Hermione dear it is 12 noon. Don't you think we should get dressed and go for shopping? Hermione wake up. You do not have the whole day. " Her mom's voice came floating to her ears breaking the dream she was having of Draco's funeral.  
  
"Ok I'm up. Lets leave. I mean I will have a bath and we will leave. I think we can grab a happy meal for lunch what do you say?"  
  
"Yes ok. Now come on do not waste time. I am waiting for you by the car. I think we can pick up Parvati on the way to help you pick something is that fine?"  
  
"Yes thanks mom. You are the best." Said Hermione as she rushed into the bathroom.  
  
The day with Parvati and mom was tiring. I mean they made Hermione scan through so many accessories and wedding gowns. Still Hermione could not say that she had not had fun. Having parvati as a shopping partner was a great deal of help.  
  
~the next day~  
  
Hermione got up at 9:00. Come on it was her wedding she had to get ready. She was dressed completely at 11:30 and reached the church at 12:00. Her flower girl was Katrina her sister and Draco's best man or I rather say best woman was his adopted sister Jessica. (Hey people I am skipping all the wedding part and getting down to the I Do's )  
  
"Do You Mr. Malfoy accept Miss Hermione Granger as your wife?"  
  
"I do" came a cold reply.  
  
"Do you miss? Granger accept Mr. Malfoy as your husband?"  
  
"I do" hermione replied dully.  
  
"Bride And Bridegroom May kiss"  
  
"is it necessary?" asked draco and hermione at the same time.  
  
"Yes a wedding is not official until the two of you kiss" (here I don't know about all this being official and stuff but I had to get them kiss.)  
  
Draco had no other option but to bend to kiss hermione. While he bent he just whispered in her ear, "we have to do it for the sake of our parents." He touched his lips to hers.  
  
'Why does this feel like I want to hold on to kissing her?' were Draco's thoughts. However, hermione had something like this in her mind too. 'I think I want to go on forever. Nevertheless, we are enemies and I do not think enemies kiss each other. So I am breaking it right now' she did as she thought.  
  
The wedding was followed by a sumptuous lunch. Hermione reached the malfoy manor at 3:00 accompanied by Draco and narcissa.  
  
Narcissa opened the door of the bungalow and said, "welcome to your new house hermione. I am sure you will enjoy it in here."  
  
"But aunty why didn't uncle come." hermione was cut off by narcissa who said, "first of all I am your mother-in-law. Therefore, you better start calling me mom. And about luscious he was never ready for this marriage as he wanted Draco to marry that Parkinson girl."  
  
"Mom it is better to marry your enemy rather than that stupid Parkinson" interrupted Draco.  
  
"Ok whatever. Enough talks now. Draco take hermione to your room. Freshen up and come down for some coffee." Said narcissa very politely.  
  
All that hermione could do as she entered Draco's room is gasp. It was a very big room with two closets and a double bed. Then the room led to another small one which consisted of a study and a bathroom.  
  
Draco just removed his coat and threw it on the bed. He said, "hey granger ever seen such a big house? At last you got your dreams fulfilled."  
  
"For your kindest information I live in a house as big as this. On the other hand I am a granger no more. I married a malfoy unfortunately and so I become a malfoy." "Shut up mudblood." Said Draco as he shot a look of pure loathing towards hermione.  
  
"Welcome to hell honey. The war has just begun," said hermione as she smirked evilly at malfoy. Malfoy who could not do anything just left the room slamming the door shut.  
  
"Yo bro come in here" came Jessica's voice from the opposite room. Draco entered. Jessica was a tomboy. She could do almost anything Draco could and that is why they were the best of friends. "Hey bro wassup? Been days since you even talked to me or took me out somewhere. " Said Jessica.  
  
"Umm jess I don't know. Tomorrow since I have a holiday we will play whichever game you want. How about basketball? We got the court right in out backyard and I have the ball. So done?"  
  
"Let me think. Yeah done. Lets got for some coffee. I am terribly hungry." Said Jessica as the left together to go down.  
  
Hermione who had heard all this thought, 'Draco is good as a brother but as a husband he sucks. But instead I have to think of ways to get back to him for what he did. I mean because of him I am in this state. Lets see what can I do? Yeah got it. Draco wait for tomorrow.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- What does hermione have on her mind? Answers to this in the next part. All my reviewers I thank you. However, I want the other people to read my story and review. So wait till chapter 4. Till then .  
  
. ~Bless ME Bless Jess ;) ~  
  
Loving Your Enemy- Is It Possible? - Chapter 4 - Hermione's plan 


	4. 4

Loving Your Enemy- Is It Possible? Chapter 4: Hermione's Revenge.  
  
Hermione who had heard all this thought, 'Draco is good as a brother but as a husband he sucks. Instead I have to think of ways to get back to him for what he did. I mean because of him I am in this state. Lets see what can I do? Yeah got it. Draco wait for tomorrow.'  
  
She banished these thoughts from her mind and went down to the kitchen to help Narcissa make some coffee and snacks. However, Narcissa was stubborn, "no you will not help me on the first day of your marriage. If you want to give me a hand then just lay the plates on the table ok?" she said politely.  
  
Hermione just nodded and did as she was told. That time Jessica and Draco came down. Draco greeted Hermione with a glare whereas Jessica went up to her and asked, "Hermione coming to play basketball with me and Draco tomorrow? "  
  
"umm nah Jess you go ahead" said Hermione  
  
"Scared Granger?" asked Draco in his usual cold drawl.  
  
"No I am not scared of anything. Fine I will come. And believe me I will beat you Malfoy " said Hermione determinedly. Beating Malfoy at anything let it be a game was an achievement for Hermione.  
  
"Oh my god you all are so childish. You both still call each other by surnames? Be real and grow up. Anyways here dig in the food," said Narcissa.  
  
All of them had snacks in fun. Hermione did not know that Draco could talk such logical things too. In addition, he had an immense general knowledge. As they finished snacks Jessica called out to her, "'Mione come in my room please I want to ask you something."  
  
~Jessica's Room~  
  
"Hey jess what's the problem?"  
  
"Nothing want to play a game of chess? I asked bro he said no so I thought you would play with me. Please?" she showed her puppy face to Hermione on which she could not refuse.  
  
While playing chess she was reminded of Ron. She had a crush on him but now what could she do? She was in prison by marrying some one she hated. Thinking about all this was also painful.  
  
"Mione it is your turn. Stop dreaming" interrupted Jessica.  
  
"Yeah sorry jess" said Hermione. They went on playing for around 3 hours. At last at 8:00 Hermione said, "I think that is enough Jessica. I'll help mom with dinner."  
  
"Ok go ahead but don't forget about basketball. Tomorrow at 10:00 sharp." Said Jessica Hermione nodded and left the room. Dinner was over by 11:00 at night. Hermione finished cleaning up the table by 11:30 and went upstairs to change into her nightgown.  
  
Draco was already there lying on the bed and scanning through the copy of daily prophet. Hermione came out in her nightgown. It was sleeveless and made of silk. The silver color of the gown just added to the perfect dress. Draco looked up and it made a startling effect. He could not just take his eyes off Hermione until she got uncomfortable And said, "Ehm Ehm. Err Malfoy after you finish could I have that paper? Please?"  
  
"Oh huh yes. By the way today's dinner was fantastic and you are looking beautiful. " Said Draco. 'Shit why did I say that? Why why ?'  
  
"Pardon me?" said Hermione.  
  
"Nothing. Good night" said Draco. He flipped the copy over to her side of the bed and went of to bed.  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
"Granger Wake up." Draco practically yelled in her ear at around 5 in the morning.  
  
Hermione woke up with a start. "What is it Malfoy?" she said in and irritated tone.  
  
"Oh nothing. Another moment of fun seeing you get tortured," said Malfoy and he flashed a devilish smile at her.  
  
"You bastard. I will take revenge. You better know that. I have something planned up. Get ready for facing the consequences." Said Hermione still wanting to sleep though she knew she could not.  
  
Malfoy on the other hand glared at her and went off to sleep again leaving a disgusted Hermione behind. She got up and thought of putting her plan in action. She took a parchment and a quill and went to the living room.  
  
She sat on the comfortable sofa and thought exactly what should she write? She knew that her letter had to be perfect and another precaution she had to take was it was not supposed to look like her handwriting. After some thinking she began,  
  
Dear Draco, I know you are married and this news will come to you as a shock. However, believe me. I love you and I am pregnant with your baby. Remember that night on my birthday when you had come over to my house and got a bit carried away and. you know what happened. I can take hermione's place in your life because I have the right to.  
  
Yours truly, Allie Taylor.  
  
'Hmmm, perfect. Now Malfoy wait till the truth unfolds.' Thought Hermione. She went to the family owl Peter and told him to be back with the same letter at the time of lunch.  
  
At breakfast Jessica reminded them about the game which Hermione had almost forgot. She got up and changed in to her t-shirt and shorts and when down to the backyard. Draco and Jessica were already there discussing something. This was the second time in the week when Draco got caught in Hermione again. 'Damn why does she try to torture me like that? Why am I thinking like this? She is my enemy. Nevertheless, she can be my friend. No she will stay my enemy. Enemies forever'  
  
The game was no fun. Draco kept getting caught in Hermione and forgot to defend the basket due to which Hermione or Jessica could score a goal. The game went on till 2 when Narcissa finally called them for lunch.  
  
At lunch Jessica spilled out all about the game to Narcissa when Hermione whispered to Draco, "ha ha I beat you again. However, the fun is yet to come. Ahh there it is. Now look at my acting"  
  
Peter had just flown in with a letter. Hermione opened it and a tear prickled down from her eye to her cheek. She just threw the letter and went to the room.  
  
Narcissa on reading the letter was furious and went over and slapped Draco. "HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A THING? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH EMBARSEMENT THIS HAS CAUSED? GO AHEAD READ IT. YOU ARE A SHAME TO THE MALFOY FAMILY. " SHE THREW the letter and went upstairs followed by Jessica leaving Draco behind.  
  
He understood at once who had done this. In addition, he knew how he could explain this to his mom. 'I should go up and talk to mom.'  
  
He went upstairs, knocked the room, and whispered, "mom can I come in?" no reply came so he quietly opened the door and went inside. "Mom, you believe this Tanya girl? Seriously how could you think I would ever do such a disgusting thing? I swear on myself mom I have never known such a girl and you know I do not like attending birthday parties. Still you believe this letter and you slapped me? If there is anything I can do is just say sorry. I am sorry. "  
  
Narcissa turned around. She knew her son would never lie to her. She got up and smiled at him. "Sorry Draco I got so mad when I read all that. I forgot to take things into consideration and just came up to you and slapped you." Saying so she hugged Draco.  
  
"Mother I got to go now to my friends place." said Draco. "Do not worry it is Crabbe" Draco hastily added looking at that expression on his mom's face.  
  
He went to his room and saw Hermione sitting there with a book in her hand. He cleared his throat and said, "ha ha granger. Nothing happened. Mom believes me. However, what you did was the most pathetic thing anyone could ever think of doing. " He just left the room.  
  
'Granger you better stay ready for I can take revenge anytime. Because of you mom has slapped me. You better look out. Beware for the evil devil is here.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- So how is this? Thanks all my reviewers. I think I will be up with chapter 5 by Wednesday. It might be a long chapter considering what I have to write. So till then wait up but you can also review. Byes  
  
~Bless ME Bless Jess~ 


	5. 5

Loving Your Enemy- Is It Possible? Chapter 5 : (I couldn't think of a name hehe)  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Since it was Monday Hermione and Draco had to attend college, luscious and Narcissa had work and Jessica had school. The day was normal for hermione but little did she know the night was not going to be fun.  
  
~Night~  
  
At night after dinner when hermione entered the room she saw Draco lying on the bed. He got up and went towards the music system. He turned on the volume of the music playing in it to the highest. Then he advanced over hermione. He flashed her and evil smile and said, "you did a very sickening thing by sending that letter. If you could make it look like I had sex with her then you forgot I could very well have it with you."  
  
He then threw her on the bed and caught her hand. He bent and was about to kiss her when she slapped him and left the room. She went down the stairs in the kitchen. She made herself a cup of coffee and went to the living room. She could not believe what Draco had done to her. At that time she saw that her hand had been hurt badly by Draco's fingernails. 'How disgusting could he be?' in these thoughts hermione fell asleep on the sofa.  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
"Hermione dear, Hermione wake up!!! Don't you want to go to college? Hey what happened to your hand?" narcissa slowly picked up her hand. She saw the marks and said, "did you scratch yourself? However, you do not have long nails. Tell me the truth hermione"  
  
Hermione just hugged narcissa and burst out crying while she explained last nights incidents. Not only did she tell her that but she also told her everything about the enmity between herself and Draco.  
  
Narcissa was quite shocked to hear this. She got up and said boldly, "Come with me to your room. I have to talk to Draco."  
  
"B-bb-ut n-oo mm-omm ii-t-iss o-k " said hermione.  
  
"Oh shut up. He almost tried to rape you. That is disgusting."  
  
"DRACO HOW DARE YOU DO THAT? HERMIONE IS YOUR WIFE I DON'T THINK PEOPLY TRY TO RAPE THEIR WIVES" narcissa almost exploded as she reached Draco's room.  
  
"But mom."  
  
SMACK. Narcissa had hit him hard on the face and said, "I never thought my son would be like this. From today you and hermione will not go together anywhere. Let it be college. I am absolutely disgusted at you." She turned to hermione and said, "I would understand if you want to stay at home hermione. Anyways today is the last day of college right? Then you will have holidays till December."  
  
"Yes I will stay at home thanks mom," said hermione.  
  
"Mom can I. "  
  
"You don't talk to me until Hermione has forgiven you" said Narcissa and she left the room.  
  
End of chapter 5. Well I know this was a short chapter and I posted it well before Wednesday. Nevertheless, I just could not help it. Chapter 6 might take me a long time though because there are some cute moments between Draco and hermione coming up so I need to write them properly. Till then read and review.  
  
~Bless ME Bless Jess~ 


	6. 6

Loving Your Enemy- Is It Possible?- Chapter 6 : a New friendship has just begun.  
  
"You don't talk to me until hermione forgives you" said Narcissa and she left the room.  
  
Draco looked over to hermione who was still crying. He sat on the bed beside her and said, "errrr granger I am sorry. I really did not know what I was doing at that time. My mind was swayed by anger. Please forgive me"  
  
Hermione on listening to this got up and left the room. Draco followed her and called out, "granger granger" but then he bumped into Narcissa who gave him a big glare and pushed him out of the way.  
  
Draco was so miserable that even he did not attend college that day. At breakfast when he asked for water no one replied except Jessica. So he thought there was at least one person who was talking to him.  
  
Therefore, after breakfast he went to Jessica's room and asked her, "jess can I talk to you?"  
  
Jessica who was talking on the phone hung up and said, "yeah bro wassup?"  
  
"Well nothing. Did you hear about granger and me?" he asked hoping Jessica did not know.  
  
"Yeah I heard hermione talking to mom. She was miserable. Nevertheless, Draco you did do wrong and I think it is proper for mom and mione not to talk to you. You broke mom's trust upon you. "  
  
"If you think it is correct that no one speaks to me then why are you talking to me?" asked Draco giving Jessica a quizzical look. Sometimes his little sister acted so weird.  
  
"Well because I think that you didn't do It on purpose. I am sure you did it because you were provoked." Said Jessica. She sounded so confident while saying this.  
  
"Thanks jess. You are the best sister anyone could ever have" said Draco while he hugged Jessica. "What say jess let's play chess or basketball or cricket or anything you want." Said draco who was relived at least someone seemed to look at the real point of view that he did it out of provocation.  
  
"Ummm nah bro. I have a project to complete. However, you could help me out with that" said Jessica with a smile which meant he would have to do each bit of creative work in the project  
  
Draco spent the whole day helping Jessica. He did not even have lunch because he did not want to see any glares from his mom and he knew that after dinner he would have to talk to his mom.  
  
~At night in narcissa's room.~  
  
Draco was waiting for his mom on the chair. As she came in he looked at her and said, "mom please wait. Listen to what I have to say mom please. I was not in the right state of mind. The fact that you had slapped me because of granger hurt me so badly that all I could do is think of revenge. Mom I did it out of provocation. I swear on my self. Mom do you think I could think of doing such a thing? Mom please listen to me."  
  
He wanted to say more but was interrupted by narcissa. "Ok draco I forgive you. Happy now?"  
  
"Yes" Draco smiled and hug his mom. Now was operation two : apologize to granger. He went into their room just to see that hermione was fast asleep on her bed. 'Why did she have to sleep? Anyway tomorrow never dies.'  
  
~The next day~  
  
Draco got up at his usual time in the holidays that is 12:00 in the afternoon hoping that he would apologize to Hermione. However, she was not in the room. Even after lunch she came in the room and went to sleep. Draco had a strange feeling that Hermione was ignoring him.  
  
In the evening after snacks his father called out to him, "Draco come here I have to talk to you." Draco knew that he was in trouble as his father was looking as if he was a tiger about to pounce on him. He nodded and followed his dad over to the sofa.  
  
"Listen draco. You were supposed to marry pansy but you ended up with that mudblood. I never liked that but what could I do? You had made such circumstances. Now you tried to rape her? It is even worse than marrying a mudblood. You better know that. Now since you have holidays till December right? Speaking of which I would like to know your plans for the future." Said lucious in a highly sophisticated way.  
  
"I don't know. I think I would like a job in the department of mysteries." said Draco not sure about it himself.  
  
"Are you confident about the decision? Or you need some more days to think about it?" asked lucious  
  
"I need some time dad" said Draco  
  
"Ok I give you 2 weeks time. I think that will b enough. If you need any help you know you can consult me. Now I have some work to do so I better leave." Lucious got up and went towards his room.  
  
Draco also got up and went towards his room. Hermione was already there cleaning their room. However, on seeing Draco she got up and was going towards the door when Draco caught her hand.  
  
"Malfoy leave my hand. You are hurting me Malfoy." pleaded hermione.  
  
Draco pulled her towards himself. They both stood there and were so close that they could feel each other's breaths. Draco looked into her eyes and whispered, "why are you ignoring me granger?"  
  
"Mm-ee I-iggnooo-ringg- y-oo-u?" said hermione. You could make out that she was scared.  
  
"Yes. Every time I got near you to talk to you, you left the room. Now that is called ignoring isn't it?" Draco whispered back. Then he left hermione who sat on the bed. Draco sat down and said, "look granger I am really sorry. I thought about what I did over the days and I know I was terrible to you. My guilt is really killing me granger. Please forgive me, I mean it I am sorry from all my heart." Said Draco in his soft voice.  
  
Over these words hermione could not take it any longer. She just could not be angry with Draco so she smiled and said, "ok I forgive you Malfoy."  
  
"Yes yes thanks a lot." Said Draco happily.  
  
"Now can I go?" asked hermione as she got up.  
  
"Yeah but wait a minute. Can we be friends?" asked Draco and he put his hand forward.  
  
Hermione smiled and shook hands with him. She went towards the door and again Draco stopped her. "Err can I call you err err hermione?"  
  
"Sure. I think friends call each other by first names right?" said hermione. At this he smiled and nodded while he ran a hand through his blonde hair.  
  
'I never noticed but hermione does look very cute when she smiles. And ahh she's got lovely eyes.'  
  
On the other side of the room hermione was thinking upon the same lines, 'I never noticed but Draco does look very cute when he is sad. And ahh he's got lovely eyes.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- so people tell me how was this chapter? It might not be as good as you expected it to be because I am staying up at night to do it. It is Tuesday and it is 3 in the night. Anyway read and review. 


	7. 7

Loving Your Enemy- Is It Possible? Chapter7: it is another nameless chapter ;)  
  
The next day at breakfast Hermione got an owl from Parvati. It said,  
  
Dear Hermione, Hi! How are you? Guess what? I am getting married to Andy Roddick. The wedding is next week. You and Draco are invited. However, can you come over to my place for this week and help me with the wedding plans and stuff? Lavendar is coming too. Think about it. Bye Love parvati  
  
P.S. mail me if you are coming. My house is shifted so I will come to get you.  
  
On reading the letter Hermione kept it on the table and "it's Parvati's wedding next week and she wants me to come over to help her. So can I go?" she said anxiously waiting for a reply.  
  
Narcissa smiled, "yes you can go. Wish parvati luck for her future from all of us. Now can we get back to breakfast? Because I am really hungry." Everyone nearly snorted out with laughter at this.  
  
"Mom I am going over to Rick's place for the day so I wont be here for lunch or dinner." said draco who was interrupted by none other than Jessica who said, "oh that reminds me I am at Kayla's. So no lunch and dinner for me either. Her parents will drop me here."  
  
Narcissa turned over to Lucious and said, "where are you going today besides the ministry?" "How did you know that? I have to go to Anthony's mansion we got to work on a new assignment " said Lucious in his usual cold voice.  
  
"No mom I don't have to go anywhere." Said Hermione before Narcissa could ask her anything. Narcissa smiled and nodded. After breakfast, Lucious, Jessica, and Draco left.  
  
~Lunch~  
  
Narcissa while she was eating asked Hermione, "so I guess you and Draco patched up. Hermione let me tell you one thing. He is a kid. I mean though he is 25 years old he has the heart of a small 5-year-old boy. He will make mistakes and the apologize for them. He still cannot decide what to wear for college. He needs me to tell him now what do you call such a person?" Hermione laughed aloud at this.  
  
After lunch she went up to her room and wrote back to Parvati with a positive reply. She spent the whole day in roaming around the house, cleaning it and stuff. When she opened Draco's cupboard it was in a total mess. 'Eww what is this? I must clean it'.  
  
~Night~  
  
Draco came into the room and went straight over to his cupboard to find his night suit. He opened the wardrobe and let out a gasp. It had never looked so neat in his whole life. 'It must have been mom. Bless her' "Mom Mom where is my night suit?"  
  
Hermione came in the room and said, "it is in your cupboard. I cleaned it. Look there in the down shelf." Draco looked over and got it but instead of thanking Hermione he said, "what gives you the authority to clean my cupboard? I like it the way it was."  
  
Hermione was more than bugged at this. She went over to him and said, "look draco it took me two hours to clean this wardrobe. If you want I can mess it up in two minutes." She started but Draco held her hand and said, "you don't need to do that. I was just kidding. You know one thing. you look very cute while you are angry". He winked at her and left the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- I am sorry I got so late in posting my chapters and that is why you are getting to read two of them at a time. Anyways I might post my next chapter by Sunday. No promises but you must promise me to read and review my story. Is it a deal? Byes  
  
~Bless Me Bless Jess ~ 


	8. 8

Loving Your Enemy- Is It Possible Chapter8: ---  
  
"You don't need to do that. I was just kidding. You know one thing. you look very cute while you are angry". He winked at her and left the room. 'Why is Draco being so nice with me? Is it just to make up for what he did to me? It might be another plan of revenge.' her thoughts were interrupted as she saw Parvati's owl coming in her room. She took the letter and ripped it open. It said,  
  
Dear Hermione, Thanks a lot. I will come to pick you up tomorrow at 10'o clock sharp. Be ready. ohh I am so excited. Love, Parvati  
  
Draco came in and asked Hermione, "so who is Parvati marrying?"  
  
"Someone called Andy Roddick. Do you know him?" hermione replied  
  
Draco took a while to think and then he said, "yeah Andy. We were buddies but are you sure she is marrying him? Let me tell you one thing hermione, Andy is a Casanova. He is TBF - the big flirt. I am not sure if he is taking this marriage seriously. He might just break the marriage after a month. He has a girlfriend but I am sure it isn't Parvati."  
  
"Haha malfoy you are pathetic. Do you think Parvati would marry him without full details? How can you say something like this? He might be changed you know and I am not completely sure if you are saying the truth." said hermione confidently  
  
"Oh ok fine do as you please. Then do not tell me I did not warn you or something. Good night, Sweet dreams." Draco replied as he dropped on the bed and went off to sleep.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
After breakfast as hermione headed towards the door Draco stopped her and said, "I'll drop you. Anyways I want to meet Parvati." Hermione smiled at him and said, "um ok"  
  
In the car Draco started whistling the tune of C21's you are so stuck in my heart. Hermione was startled at this and said, "you like C21? They're damn good aren't they?" "Yeah" replied Draco instantly.  
  
Then he took a deep breath and said, "Hermione can I ask you a question? " "Sure go ahead" came the reply. "Hermione what do you think will be Parvati's reaction if her marriage breaks?"  
  
Hermione scowled and said "oh come off it Malfoy. What if Andy has changed? I mean there is a possibility isn't there?"  
  
"Ok yeah whatever. Here we are." Said Draco. Hermione got out of the car and went towards the door. Parvati opened the door and hugged hermione. "Congrats parvati. Can I see a snap of the unlucky one?" Said Draco mischievously. Parvati punched him in the arm playfully and said, "yeah sure. Come on in. have a seat. Would you like some tea or coffee?"  
  
"Umm no nothing" said Hermione and Draco together at the same time. "Ok I'll get the snaps, " said parvati.  
  
After seeing the snaps Draco said, "hmm he's cute but who can beat me? Anyway I got to go. I have some important business to finish off. "  
  
Draco sat in the car and thought, 'this is the same Andy Roddick I know. Now operation 2: visiting him and trying to take out the truth. I should record everything'  
  
~Andy Roddick's House~  
  
Draco knocked on the door. After sometime Andy opened the door himself and looking at Draco he smiled and gave him a hug. "Buddy Malfoy whatya doing here? Come on in " he said.  
  
Draco entered. It was not a big house. He sat on the sofa whereas Andy sat on a chair opposite him and said, "how come you thought of giving me a visit?"  
  
"I heard that you were getting married? However, your girlfriend was Maria right? Then how come you are marrying Parvati?" said Draco  
  
"Well draco I trust you since you have been my best buddy I am telling you my plan. Parvati is rich very rich. After marrying her I will take the money and then me and Maria will run away. Now is that a plan or what"  
  
He nodded and said, " I must leave now Andy. Happy married life." He winked and left. On the way home he called up Hermione from his mobile and asked her to meet him at Burgers for burglars for a snack. Hermione who did not understand what he was up to agreed to go anyway.  
  
Well I am getting many reviews for this story and I love that. So please read and review. That is all I ask for : REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW byes  
  
~Bless Me Bless Jess~ 


	9. 9

~Loving Your Enemy- Is It Possible?~ Chapter 9:  
  
Draco nodded and said, " I must leave now Andy. Happy married life." He winked and left. On the way home he called up Hermione from his mobile and asked her to meet him at Burgers for burglars for a snack. Hermione who did not understand what he was up to agreed to go anyway.  
  
After Draco reached home he went over to Jessica and said, "hey jess. Any plans for today?"  
  
"Yeah I am going for a date with Willie at burgers for burglars for a snack at 5'o clock sharp. Why you asking anyway?" she said out of curiosity  
  
"Well can you do me a favor? When you go there you will find granger. Just give this tape to her ok? In addition, if she asks you anything about it just tell her to listen to it. Can you do that?"  
  
Jessica thought for a while and said, "ok but it will cost you. You have to give me your money to pay for today's treat I am giving Willie."  
  
"Cost me? You are just as much as a devil you were Jessica. Ok deal. Here is the tape and." he removed some money out of his wallet and shoved it into Jessica's hands "and the money. Bro you are so sweet. But I have one question, why cant you give this to Hermione?" she asked.  
  
"Err.err it is a secret" said Draco awkwardly. He did not like lying to his sister and he was sure that Jessica was not convinced. He knew pretty much that she would make him tell the truth but she just nodded and left the room without a word. Draco was quite puzzled at this but just shrugged and let it out.  
  
Shortly narcissa and Jessica called him for lunch. He rushed downstairs as his stomach was rumbling. He took a seat and narcissa asked, "so you missing Hermione huh? Sending her a tape?"  
  
Draco choked in his plate. He would have loved to tell the truth to Jessica. However, he hated the feeling that Jessica misunderstood it for something else he could not imagine. After all he and Hermione were friends. Just friends. Draco took a sip of water and said, "no it is not that. If you want to know the whole story I don't mind narrating it to you."  
  
Narcissa chuckled and said, "oh I love to hear this. Go on." she was met in surprise as Draco told her every bit about parvati ,Maria and Andy. Jessica looked a bit disappointed and said, "you are such a jerk. I was foolish to think that the idea of you not seeing Hermione would make you desperate."  
  
"No my dear sister. It doesn't even get me close to being desperate." Said Draco in his cold voice that shut Jessica up. Narcissa looked at him and said, "I thought the things between you both were leveled up."  
  
"Mom leveled up doesn't mean that we fall in love or anything. It's just that we are friends that's it. I am going up to sleep. So do not disturb " said Draco.  
  
Draco was in the water park with a couple of sexy girls. They were in the swimming pool when.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------This is not a very good cliffhanger. Then I just had to keep it there. Sorry for the delay of my 9th chapter but I have sent a message to all the people who have read and appreciated my stories. I promise you all that my next chapter will be long enough to make up for the delay. Now I am looking out for some new reviewers. I think my story is a car which needs reviews instead of petroleum or diesel. 


	10. 10

Draco was in the water park with a couple of sexy girls. They were in the swimming pool when.  
  
SPLASH. He shot up just to see his mother standing with her hand held out which had her wand. She smiled at him and said, "you have a call." Draco groaned. He got up and went to his cell just to see an unknown phone number on it.  
  
"What do you want?" he said in an irritated tone.  
  
"Ummm malfoy. I cant talk much here incase somebody listens. I got your tape and I want to talk about it. So can you meet me at McDonalds for dinner? " Said Hermione in nothing more than a whisper.  
  
"Jessica met you there?" questioned Draco  
  
"No she came at parvati's house since it is so close by. So how about 8'o clock?"  
  
"Umm ok deal"  
  
"Bye."  
  
He turned around to see narcissa who was still standing there. She smiled at him and asked, "who was it?"  
  
"Hermione. We are meeting at McDonalds for dinner."  
  
"Oh my my Draco didn't you just say at lunch that you were just friends?"  
  
"Mom we are meeting to discuss about parvati. She couldn't talk on the phone what if someone listened to her?"  
  
"Ohh then why do I see some other kind of excitement on your face Draco darling?" said narcissa teasingly  
  
"Mom. " He said shooting a look of pure venom at his mother.  
  
"Ok ok I was just joking. You kids go out and have fun. At the moment since it is 6:30 how about some coffee huh?"  
  
Draco nodded and followed narcissa out of the room. At coffee Jessica spilled out all about her date with Willie which was less of a date as they both chatted throughout about school and the upcoming sports events. According to Draco it was good to listen to Jessica's action packed narration.  
  
When she finished it was 7:30. Draco hardly got time to change. On the way there was so much traffic that he reached at 8:30 exactly half an hour late. When he entered he saw Hermione who was waiting there. Draco sat opposite her and said dully, "why have you called me?"  
  
"Like you don't know," Hermione answered back.  
  
"Just shut up and finish of whatever you want to talk," replied Draco in his cold voice.  
  
Hermione was startled at this. Why was Draco talking to her like that? Maybe he got bugged because I spoke rudely. She took a deep breath and said, "parvati's wedding is in two days. She has already made reservations in the church. Parvati is so excited that I did not have the heart to tell her. Moreover, nobody in the house is ready to listen to whatever I talk. I did try and tell her parents but the music in the background was so loud that they didn't hear it. Now parvati is out at her aunt's place which Is quite far away. She will be back tomorrow and maybe we can tell her tomorrow."  
  
"WE? Did you just say WE? There is not any WE. If there was a WE then you would have trusted me the first time I told you everything about Andy. However, no why will you believe me? What am I to you? A piece of trash right?" he said in a loud voice but no one heard him except for Hermione who looked deeply hurt.  
  
She took a deep breath and replied, "I am sorry malfoy."  
  
Draco now looked satisfied and said, "what did you say?". He put on an expression which seemed to say that he had not heard a word of what Hermione said.]  
  
Hermione seemed to understand malfoy's plan and said with a small smile on her face, "I am sorry sorry sorry. That is what you wanted to hear isn't it?"  
  
"Precisely. In addition, about parvati we will play the tape on her wedding day. That will be better. Let's eat something shall we?" Hermione smiled and nodded. Throughout the dinner they talked about the various reactions on Andy's face on which the ended up laughing.  
  
After dinner hermione said, "Who's paying the bill?" "I guess we divide it into half because both of us ate didn't we?" Draco replied.  
  
As soon as they paid the bill they both went out. Hermione looked at Draco and said, "never knew you were so funny malfoy" while she punched him in the arm. "Thanks for giving me such a fun time" said Hermione and without a warning or a provocation she slightly kissed him on his cheek.  
  
Malfoy did not know what to do nor did Hermione know what she had done. Both of them just stood there as though they were paralyzed and went on staring at each other when malfoy decided to break the silence. He smiled and said, "how are you going to go at parvati's place? I do not think you got your car. Mind if I give you a lift? It isn't safe for you to travel by a cab at midnight."  
  
"Yeah" Hermione nodded and followed Draco. During the ride to parvati's both of them remained silent each analyzing today's events. Hermione who was so engrossed in her own world did not even realize they were there.  
  
"Ahem ahem. Hermione we are here." Said Draco. She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts. Draco looked at her intensely while shifted towards her and gave her a peck on the cheek. He said, "good night" in a soft voice.  
  
Hermione who was stunned could just say, "you too" and she left.  
  
On his way back home Draco didn't know what was happening to him. That was granger who he had kissed. They were friends but that did not permit Draco's ego to kiss Hermione which he had just did. He didn't even know why he got bugged at her for not believing him.  
  
In all these confused thoughts he reached malfoy manor at around 1 at night and fell asleep on the couch itself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- In addition, if I had not stopped writing this chapter I would have gone to sleep too. So how is it? You know what I ask for REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Please. 


	11. 11

~The next day~  
  
" Draco get up. You have a big day ahead of you." His father's voice came floating to his ears. He got out of his bed and asked, "can I ask why?"  
  
"Well I have just noticed that you haven't yet decided your career. Just to help you out, I am making you meet some of my friends as well as colleagues who come from different departments and will tell you about their job so you can get an estimate and make a decision. " Replied Lucious in his cold yet soft voice.  
  
Draco smiled and said, "thanks dad, I will change and come down.  
  
~At breakfast~  
  
"What plans do you have for today Draco?" Asked Narcissa  
  
"I am going with dad at the ministry for some advice for my career." he replied  
  
Narcissa smiled and said, "I am happy you are taking this seriously. Anyway luscious could you drop Jessica on the way to school?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Said Lucious in his usual cold voice. The rest of the breakfast went in silence as everyone was preoccupied doing everything but eating. Jessica was with her homework; Draco lost in his own thoughts, Lucious his head behind the daily prophet and Narcissa with her copy of Witch weekly.  
  
After while Lucious got up and said, "well Jessica, draco time to go. I guess we'll be back by 5'o clock." He added. Narcissa smiled and said, "ok. Have a good day then."  
  
Draco spent the whole day touring the ministry where he had never even bothered to step before. He had no clue which one was better than the other. By the end of the day he was completely exhausted with all different ideas coming in his mind.  
  
On the way back home lucious finally asked him, "so son what have you thought off?" Draco took a deep breath and said, "I don't know. All the options seem so appealing. I just can't make a choice."  
  
"Well let me tell you this, 'to decide to make a decision is a decision for itself.' So I guess one day you have to sit down and select. Besides I do not want to push you. You have almost 5 months left till January when you join the ministry. " Draco didn't know What to say so he just nodded.  
  
They reached home at around 9:00 just in time for dinner. Draco and Lucious were making themselves comfortable and the dinner table when Narcissa who looked quite annoyed said, "well I remember someone mentioning that they would be back by 5'o clock. But I guess you lost track of time because you are four hours late." "Oh mom cut it out. Just serve us dinner please." Said Draco and he made his cute puppy dogface. Narcissa smiled and said, "ok you win again. You got to teach me that technique of yours."  
  
After dinner narcissa went up to Draco's room and slightly knocked the door. "Come in" yelled Draco. Narcissa entered and said, "so Draco what are you up to right now?"  
  
"Nothing. I think I will be sleeping," said Draco as he yawned. Narcissa looked around the room which was in a total mess, "draco cant you keep this room a bit cleaner than it is right now? Anyway tomorrow what time is parvati's wedding?"  
  
"Oh shit. I forgot to ask that to Hermione. Should I call her right now? It is 11'o clock she may not like it if she is disturbed."  
  
"Hmm call and ask tomorrow in the morning ok? Good night sweet dreams" said naricssa and she left the room.  
  
~Next day~  
  
Draco got up at around 10'o clock and rushed to call up Hermione. He was happy that she answered the call. He got up and said, " listen when is the wedding? I mean what time and were is it?"  
  
"Well it is the same church where we got married and it is at 11'o clock. Don't worry I will not forget the tape." Replied Hermione. "Ok listen." said Draco. However, Hermione replied, "bye" and slammed the phone down leaving a clueless Draco. 'What's up with Hermione? Is she still thinking about what happened that night? Damn I got to talk to her.'  
  
He opened his wardrobe and flipped through his clothes to find the best blazer and he ended up with a white shirt inside and blue blazer on top. Draco rushed downstairs and was stopped by. "Mom I am not having breakfast. I have to hurry I am getting late for the wedding. Bye"  
  
Draco reached the wedding chapel just in time. On going there he saw a very pretty girl who greatly resembled Hermione. This girl was dressed in a sliver dress made of satin. It just dazzled in the light and added to the beauty of that girl.  
  
Draco turned around and realized that Hermione was not present there. 'It wouldn't hurt to go and talk to that sexy girl.' He went ahead and flashed a smile at that girl when she looked at him. Draco went over to the spot where that girl was standing.  
  
He gave her yet another smile and said, "I am draco malfoy. Pleasure to meet you" he shook hands with her and then gave her a soft kiss on the hand.  
  
"Hahaha hehe." Draco spun around to see parvati was laughing. He gave her a puzzled expression. Judging by that she said, "you are such a fool. Don't you see she is Hermione? Hehe haha " with that even that sexy girl or I rather say Hermione had started laughing.  
  
Draco was totally humiliated as well as annoyed. He looked at Hermione and asked her, "why didn't you tell me?" Hermione stopped laughing at once. She took a deep breath and replied, "well It was fun you know."  
  
Draco interrupted and said, "jokes aside. What about. " He turned around and saw that parvati was closely listening to them. So he smiled at her and said politely, "can I have a moment alone with Hermione please?" Parfait nodded and left with a mischievous look on her face.  
  
Draco turned face to face with Hermione and said, "back to business. So you have the tape? Have you listened to it properly? When should we play it? Should we wait till the I do's? that will put on a great show you know."  
  
"yeah I guess. Umm I have to help parvati I mean I have to put some finishing touches of blush on her besides I am the flower girl gotta go. " said Hermione.  
  
While she was about to go draco caught her hand, "what's up with you? Why are you acting so weird lately?"  
  
"ahem ahem. I don't think the chapel is a really good place for romance you know" said Andy. Draco who was now embarrassed left Hermione's hand and said, "Andy. aren't you nervous? They say the day of marriage is the day of funeral. you know"  
  
andy smiled and said, "yeah yeah whatever. The wedding is about to start so you better take your places. I have to be up there. Bye." He winked at draco and left. Draco on the other hand knew there was no way to talk to Hermione as she was not in sight again.  
  
(I am skipping all the parts till the I do's)  
  
""Do You Mr. Andy Roddick accept as your wife?""  
  
"I do" replied andy  
  
"Do you Miss Parvati Patil accept as Mr. Andy Roddick your husband?"  
  
before parvati could reply..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
